Naruto and Yogi's Season's Greetings
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: My first Christmas Fanfiction. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki and Yogi Bear and their friends get together to celebrate this festive season of the Year. Merry Christmas!


**_Naruto and Yogi's Season's Greetings_**

 **Heyoooh, this is SpartanPrime101 bringing you my very first Christmas Crossover Fanfiction. This time I'm doing a Naruto/Hinata/Princess Koyuki Kazahana romance as they take a trip to the one and only Jellystone Lodge where they meet…dada dad data daaaaa…YOGI BEAR! That's right, in this story they all take a trip up to Jellystone Lodge to help celebrate the Christmas Holiday, just as the Hanna Barbara characters do in the all-time 1980 Christmas classic 'Yogi's First Christmas.**

 **Just so everyone knows, this will be a Romance fanfiction, with the three Naruto characters sharing kisses and hugs and cuddles. As part of the Konoha CRA policy, Naruto will be required to take multiple wives to restore the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, though this story won't have him instantly fall in love with Hinata or Koyuki – this will be a T rated story only.**

 **Both Yogi and Naruto will play key roles in this story; I want Yogi to play the same roles as he did in the Yogi's First Christmas movie.**

 **Well, here is my very first Christmas Fanfiction: Naruto and Yogi's Season's Greetings.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

 _'_ _Thought'_

 ** _"_** ** _Singing/Carols"_**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was Christmas time at Jellystone Park. The air was crisp and clear and the ground was covered in fresh snow. All across the untainted wilderness of the woods and hilltops were covered thick snow drifts and new snowflakes danced around like ballerinas. Even the large Jellystone Park sign was covered in the soft, cold substance.

Soon loud music and singing could be heard echoing across the valley as a large yellow and red half-track snow mobile roared across the snow.

 _{Song: Coming Up Christmas Time}_

 ** _"_** ** _It's about that time, that…time of the year again"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sleigh bells ring, that season is here again"_**

 _{Huckleberry}_ _ **"Hearts are light and full of good cheer again"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Coming Up Christmas Time!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Parties, friends, we're all on the go again"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Better bundle up, it's starting to snow again"_**

 ** _"_** ** _See wonder that mistletoe again"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Coming Up on Christmas Time!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Time to buy those Christmas things, go on a shopping Spree"_**

 _{Doggy Daddy}_ _ **"Heh heh heh, to make sure I get what I want…I buy my gifts for ME!"**_

 ** _"_** ** _It's about that time for laughter to ring again"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Favorite carols we all want to sing again"_**

 _{Snagglepuss}_ _ **"All th' joy the season will bring again"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Coming Up Christmas TIME!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _COMING UP…CHSRTMAS TIME!"_**

In the back seat, a small dog in a toque and sweater named Augie Doggie pointed ahead of the half-track. "Look dear-old Dad, we're almost there."

Sitting next to him, a larger dog in a toque holding a large bass drum, named Doggie Daddy, chuckled. "No kidding Augie, you're right Son. That's the Jellystone Winter Lodge, my favorite Christmas hangout."

"That's for sure, tis the season to be jolly, in Jellystone even." In the seat just behind the driver's seat, a large pink lion in a toque and scarf, the one and only Snagglepuss, spoke. "A whole week of ridish revelry, gayly galour, and lots of fun even."

"Gosh, and we get to hang out with an actual hero to boot" a tall, blue dog named Huckleberry spoke in a southern accent as he turned to look at the three people sitting in the seats behind him and Snagglepuss.

Sitting behind him were two humans, a woman a one man. The woman had long black hair that hung down the back of her head and shaped around her face, pale eyes and skin that looked like it was a part of the snow. She was dressed in a thick grey coat with a festive toque and a muff that sheltered her hands from the cold. And the man had bright blonde hair that gleamed in the winter air with blue eyes and a humorous smile, and distinctive whisker marks on his cheeks. His outfit comprised of a black coat with orange flames running down each sleeve and ended at the bottom, and a bright orange toque and gloves to complete the outfit.

This was the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the prankster king of the Konoha village, and the jinjuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, along with the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga, and the ruler of Spring Country, Princess Koyuki Kazahana.

"To be sure, to be sure! Tis a pleasure, a delight, a joy even. To have the hero of the Shinobi war and the princess of Spring Country hang out with us for the holidays, and for Christmas even."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head at Snagglepuss' words. "Aw shucks Snaggle, it's great for us to be here, and with a bunch of great comedy actors too."

Hinata smiled and gave a small nod. "Hai, thank you for having us join you this year."

Koyuki gave a smile of her own. "Indeed, it's a great pleasure to finally meet each and every one of you."

"Excuse me, mister Naruto," Augie spoke up, "is it true you saved both the Land of Snow and the Land of Waves a few years ago?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a mischievous smirk. "That's right Augie, although Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke helped out a little bit, but yeah I did save those nations."

"Wow, this really is going to be a great Christmas this year, isn't it dear old Dad?"

Doggy Daddy chuckled, "that's right Augie my boy, especially with all of us hangin' out together."

Huckleberry sighed, "Gosh, and poor ole Yogi and Boo Boo are gonna miss all those tasty vittles."

"That's sad" Augie sighed, "bears never get to have any Christmas fun like we do."

Up in the driver's seat, Jellystone Park Ranger Smith also let out a sigh. "It's a good thing Yogi's hibernating; we had enough trouble last year without him."

"You mean all them scary things that were happening all the time?" Doggie Daddy asked.

"Like that giant snowball that crashed through the parking lot and into the Lodge entrance?" Huckleberry said.

The Ranger nodded, "Yep!"

"And the Santa Claus suit that was stolen from the prize winning snowman?" Augie asked.

"Uh huh!"

"And that howlin' that went on in the night," Huckleberry gave a long comedic howl, "never found out who was doin' it though!"

"Well this year, in case they try to do something drastic, I've called in Naruto and Hinata to help us out."

"That's right," Naruto gave a fierce grin as he pounded his right fist into his left palm. "If they try anything, we'll know what to do!"

"Me too" Snagglepuss said nervously, "also even, exit stage right!"

Hinata then laid a caring hand on the lion's shoulder, "Don't worry Snagglepuss, nothing bad's going to happen to anyone, so don't let this ruin our Christmas fun."

"Hinata's right Snagglepuss" Ranger Smith smiled. "Now come on gang, lets sing a few more carols before we get to the lodge. I'm sure everyone knows this one…Dashing through the snow…In a one horse open sleigh"

 ** _"_** ** _O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Bells on bob tails ring making spirits bright"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight"_**

 ** _"_** ** _OH Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Jingle all the way…"_**

Soon the air was filled with Christmas music once again, although not everyone was so jolly about it. For you see, up in a small cave at the top of Jellystone Mountain lived a small, grumpy old hermit named Herman the Hermit. He had chosen to isolate himself from the outside world, as was evident from the series of signs leading up to his cave that said "KEEP OUT" and "VISITERS NOT WELCOME". In addition, he was against anything that resembled fun and joy, especially around the Christmas holiday. And he had made it his sworn duty to ruin the holidays for everyone else.

For he was the person behind the noises and accidents that had occurred the year before.

As the Christmas carols rose above the trees, Herman opened the door and glared down at the half-track making its way across the snowy field.

"Ding-dang, that Christmas crowd is back again! Well, I'll scare 'em good this year. Christmas…Blech! All those blasted carols and goody-goody nonsense…blarg!" And he promptly slammed his door closed.

A few minutes later the snow mobile had arrived at the Lodge. "Alright we're here, everybody out" Ranger Smith declared.

Soon everyone began getting out and unloading from the snow mobile, with Naruto quickly forming a few shadow clones to help with the luggage, to the amazement to everyone save for Hinata.

"Be careful Augie, watch your step." Doggy Daddie warned his son as he lifted his big bass drum.

"Hey Augie you want me to lift that for ya, that's a pretty big drum" Naruto spoke up.

"Don't worry Dear old Dad, and no thanks Naruto" Augie slowly made his way to the edge of the snow mobile.

"Hello there" a voice called from the lodge entrance, where everyone saw a man in a dark blue management suit and a woman with long black hair, light blue-colored eyes and soft pink lips and dressed in a dark pink/light purple winter coat with black gloves and earmuffs.

"That's Mr. Dingwell the Lodge manager and Lady Koyuki Kazahana the ruler of the Land of Snow."

Naruto grinned as he waved, "Hello Koyuki-chan."

Koyuki's smile widened as she waved in return, "hello Naruto, welcome to the Jellystone Winter Lodge."

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise, a pleasure even. Tiss good to see you again Lady Koyuki, swell even."

Koyuki chuckled, "hello to you too Snagglepuss." She then turned to the other arrivals, "Snagglepuss and I stared together in a few short films a while ago; he even served as an impressionist for some of the characters during the final editing process."

Both Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened in amazement, "Wow, who knew you did such a variety of roles in the filming business Snaggle."

Suddenly..."Oomf, HELP DEAR OLD DAD!" Augie slipped on the edge of the snow mobile and began rolling across the snow on his drum.

"Oh no Augie, someone stop that drum" Doggy Daggie called out as the drum rolled directly towards Koyuki and Mr. Dingwell. Both tried to jump out of the way, with the Manager comically running on the spot for a moment before the drum smooched him into the snowbank. Augie kept rolling for a few more seconds before Naruto appeared and caught the poor dog and his drum before they rolled into the snowbank.

Snagglepuss gasped, "Heavens to Murgatroyd! They vanished into skinny air, disappeared even."

"Don't worry Snagglepuss, I'll find them!" Ranger Smith stepped forward to where the Manager and Koyuki had been just moments before…

 _"_ _Uumpf, would you please get off my back?"_

Ranger Smith instantly jumped backwards as the Manager popped his head out from beneath the snow where the ranger was standing. "Oops heh heh, sorry. But where's Lady Koyuki?"

"You looking for us?" Everyone looked up to see another Naruto standing on the upper balcony with Koyuki snuggled in his arms. He then jumped down onto the ground and set Koyuki down gently. "You okay Koyuki-chan?"

The princess felt a warm feeling flow through her body as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Yes Naruto-kun, thank you for helping me." Neither noticed how Hinata had a small glare on her face, though she was also worried that Koyuki could've been hurt.

"Augie my boy, are you alright?" Doggy Daddie approached the Naruto holding Augie and the drum, who placed the young dog done before dispelling.

"I'm alright dear old worried dad" Augie said as his father held him in his hands. "Gee, heh heh that was fun!"

Doggy Daddie grunted, "next time, I'm buying you a square drum!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Here's part 1 of my first Christmas fanfiction. I'll try to get the other parts uploaded before the New Years. Merry Christmas 2015.


End file.
